The present invention relates to vehicle-mounted racks, and more particularly to an apparatus for securing articles to a vehicle-mounted rack.
Recreational equipment including canoes, kayaks, bicycles, skis, etc., as well as other articles are often carried on vehicle-mounted racks. Such articles may be secured to the racks in a variety of ways to prevent the articles from being dislodged during movement of the vehicle. For example, flexible straps may be anchored to the rack and positioned around the articles. Buckles may be used to hold the straps tightly around the articles. However, the buckles typically are constructed of a rigid material which may cause damage to the articles and/or the vehicle.
The invention provides an apparatus for securing articles to a vehicle-mounted rack. The apparatus includes at least one flexible strap associated with the rack. The strap is positionable around an article supported by the rack. A clamping buckle is adapted to receive and clamp onto the strap. A protective housing is adapted to receive and at least partially cover the buckle to protect the article and the vehicle from damage. In one embodiment, the strap may be attached to the housing to prevent the housing from being separated from the strap. In another embodiment, the housing may include one or more apertures to allow a user to operate the buckle when it is covered by the housing.